The Original Daughter
by writingmylifeinwords
Summary: Klaus has a daughter that he never knew about until shes shows up at his doorstep 512 years later.What happens when he daggers her and then needs her 500 years later (little bit of klaroline and kalijah)
1. Chapter 1

*1000 years ago*

"mother who's my father?"

"you have asked this question many times before, what makes you think I am ready to share such important information with you?"

"because you love me?"

"yes I do, do you agree to never tell a living soul about this?"

"of coarse mother"

"then prepare for story sweetheart"

-

"It started back in 967, your father was quite young but I fell in love with him. we often made love on the beach on"

"ew to much information mother, less detailes this time?"

"right, of coarse, where was I?, soon niklaus was discovered with me by his father and we then drifted apart. thats also when I knew I was with child"

" why did you not tell him?"

"so many questions Katrine! your grandfather mikael wasnt rather fond of niklaus, and as you know being with child out of wedlock is strictly forbidden so I knew that if mikael found out, I dont even know what would happen to niklaus".

"oh, is he alright? is he safe?"

"I don't really know anymore, but anyway to contiue on with my story, I soon married to a man by the name of Kale Hampson to cover up my then I had a beautiful daughter by the name of Katrine Rosa. I never stopped loving your father sweetie but its better if he doesnt know okay?"

"oh um yes it would be"

"can you promise me you will keep this secret as long as I live?"

"always and forever"

"katrine, may you please go fetch some water from the river?"

Katrine who was all to happy to get out of the house and spy on her father and her other relatives quickly agreed and sped out of the house racing toward the river. she grabbed the bucket and was at the river at lightning speed. even though she might only be a 13 year old girl, she could run faster than any boy ever could. she always felt so alive in the forest almost as if she could feel her inner instincts coming alive and urging her to go faster. the good thing about the river and not the well is the river goes through the mikaelson land, therefore she can see them without them seeing her, well she thought. in the distance she could see men sword fighting. it look as if to be the second eldest one and oh my her father its really him! this is probably one of the most exciting moment in her life! she was glad no one could see her jumping up and down spilling water everywhere but if you just saw the man who you finally found out is your father you would be excited to right? just as she's gaining her composure again she sees someone coming out of the mikaelson's hut. who knows who that could be? just as her father is winning he advances toward him, he looks like, oh no it cant be, her grandfather who she remembered from her mothers story was not very fond of niklaus. she never knew what happened as she ran out of the forest before seeing what Mikael did to niklaus, although not going unnoticed my the original witch, also known as the mother of her father. Esther mikaelson.

This sort of thing happened quite often, but never going unnoticed by Esther. Tonight was the full moon and she begged her mother to allow her into the cave in which the mikaelson's always went in. After what felt like the entire day, her mother finally agreed upon her daughters request. that night she made sure to wear her nicest clothes, and pack a little extra bread in case she came close to her family, if she can even say that. upon entering the cave she realized that her father and uncle Henrik were missing. that's odd I would think they would know that tonight is a full moon, both of them are older than me surely they know to come to the cave. her mother picked up on her worried face and whispered so only she could hear "your father was a fighter, he'll be fine". Katrine was glad for that little encouragement. when the moon was full she heard shouting, well everybody who had ears had heard the shouting. it was her father carrying his brothers body. unmoving body. dead body. Katrine who was frozen in place quickly was in sheer pain. her eyes went white and she couldn't breath. she went deeper into the caves only to find blood all over her forearms, but there was a mark. A tree but not any tree the huge white oak tree in the village and on both forearms. she didn't have much time to think as her mother comes and urges her to come back. Katrine quickly covered her forearms and followed her mother. the sun would be rising soon and she could escape to her own world in the forest to both morn her dead uncle and understand why she had white oak trees tattooed in blood on both her forearms.

when she got back to her hut she started to prepare for her journey to the forest for the day when her mother catches her arm. "my child, bring these to the mikaelson's, I don't think they will be up to cooking for a while" her mother hands her a basket full of food and water. "yes of coarse mother, but what do I say?" "well you could start with here take this food and come up with something that's suits the occasion ok? maybe I'm sorry for your loss". so Katrine hiked through the forest basket in hand and for the first time walked onto the mikaelson property. a voice behind her stopped her in her tracks. "why do you look like him?" Katrine turned around to find the second eldest Elijah and Kol staring at her with similar expressions of confusing and intrigue. "um I don't know what you talking about" this time kol steps forward and speaks " your hair, you eyes.." he's circling her now "even your lips are identical to his, except maybe your hair is curlier" Katrine is frozen in place trying to make words until Elijah speaks again "what do you have with you?" that she can answer "food, uh for your family, my mother wasn't sure if your family would be up to cooking much" Elijah is squatting in front of her now "just your mother?" "um yes" "what about your father?" she can practically see Elijah staring into her eyes looking for any hint of false information or answers as to why she looked like his brother, all she can come up with is "he uh he died um years ago" Elijah stares into her eyes a couple moments longer until kol touches his shoulder and he stands "I'm sorry for your loss" he says. "i'm sorry for yours as well" "thank you" after I hand him the basket he excuses himself to the hut and i'm left alone with kol "I know there something about you, ill see you around kid" he then proceeds to leave when he stops, turns around and whispers "is he your father?" I choked and ran faster than ever before. I made a promise to my mother about telling anyone about niklaus as long as she lives. I plan on keeping that. I never looked back but kept running until I was so out of breath my legs gave out and I fell onto the dirt. only then did I notice that my marks on my forearms are bleeding again. but this time in purely white blood. but what I didn't know what that someone was waiting for me. "you need to go back my child" Katrine turns around to find Esther mikaelson staring at her "come with me" esther quickly turned around and was walking away, katrines curiosity get the best of her and she followed, once she got up though it was like being in a trance while following esther.

esther stopped at a old shack in the middle of the woods. candles and fire pits littered the floors along with old looking books and pages nailed to the walls. "your a witch, my child" now that got my attention, "EXCUSE ME!" Katrine turned to look at esther with a look of pure astonishment "you heard me, your a witch, you draw power from the earth, you create balance between natural and supernatural. although I haven't been very good at that lately. your a special witch though. your a evesence witch or better known as a white witch. Katrine looked at esther who had the most serious look upon her face, " is that what these are?" Katrine lifts her sleeves and shows the white blood and marks of the trees. katrines notices esthers face turns into a horrified expression but quickly composes itself to normal. "your more powerful than I thought" esther whispers to herself. katrine barley manages to not cry and scream as she starts shaking and whispers to no one in particular "i'm so scared" esther quickly rushes to her and says "let me help you" katrine looked up at her "why would you do that?" "because you are my grandchild, and I protect my own" "you-you know, wh-what how?" "your mother talked to me in the caves, now please sit down I have a lot to tell you" katrine sits down and esther starts talking "two thousand years ago the first white witch was born, every few hundred years a new one is born. it is passed on through the bloodlines of my family. but only every other generation in my blood line becomes a witch, that's the reason none of my children are witches. but you my child are the chosen one, the most powerful of them all!" "how do you know?" "in the legend the first witch said the one who has blood as pure white as the lights when you pass, and the marks of the tree destined for death will rule the world of the supernatural" "no I cant I cant do that, its not me, it cant be" esther cupped katrines head and looked into your eyes "this is your destiny my child, embrace it". esther looked around then continued her story "you see because your different you can do different things, you have to the power to take other witches power away at any point in time, anywhere, but other witches cannot do that. your eyes will turn white and your skin will me marked with names of each witch you have killed" katrine looks up "kill?" "yes my dear you will kill at some point in your life, but the thing is your also a werewolf" katrines screams and darts toward the still open door, that is until she gets close to it and it shuts. hard. "you cannot run from your problem's you must face them. NOW" "but I don't want this!" esther looks at her like she has two heads "katrine this is a gift many would kill to have do you understand?" katrine looks up at her "yes, I-I understand" esther looks pleased "good, because there's one more thing" just at that moment Mikael comes in with a look of pure hatred toward katrine "YOU HOW COULD YOU BE THE DAUGHTER OF A BASTERD SON AS NIKLAUS" katrine looks away trying to fight tears, but he continues "I want her away from him, he doesn't deserve power from her. UNDERSTAND?" esther then looks rushed when she hands katrine a glass full of amber liquid with what looks like blood in it "drink my child, NOW" katrines takes the drink and resists spitting it out as she drowns the glass in one big gulp, Mikael stands and heads over to her and pulls a skillfully made dagger made of pure silver "now for the fun to begin "he says. he raises the dagger over katrines heart and says "you deserve better than niklaus" he then proceeds to stab katrine in the heart until her skin goes grey and he lets her fall to the ground. Mikael turns to ester "put a spell on her, make it so I know exactly where she is and so that I know if she is with niklaus for as long as you can. understand that?" tears drip from esters eyes "yes Mikael" Mikael turns to the door "I'll get the kids ready for when you get back" and with that he leaves.

its not long after that, that katrine wakes up with a gasp for air, a new sense of wanting blood. "what's happening to me, what am I?" esther hands her another cup "drink this my dear, to complete the transition" katrine feels drawn to the blood filled cup and snatches it out of esther hands and downs it in one long sip. "what am I. ANSWER ME" "a vampire. the very first one on earth. a vampire." esther says as she looks up at katrine. katrine looks horrified but keeps calm "tell me about it. now please" esther takes a seat and explains the basics on how to turn someone, the sun curse, werewolf bite, compulsion, what kills a regular vampire, how they are faster, stronger, and need blood from humans to survive, etc... "but your a original, therefore only the wood from the white oak tree can kill you, nothing else. one more thing. because your a white witch you kind of get more power or abilities. you can compel anyone at anytime, anywhere in the world, revain or not and i'm not suppose to tell you this but Mikael made me place a spell on you. he knows where you are at all times and especially when your with niklaus or any other of my children". katrine listens to esther talk with tears in her eyes and soaks it all in. she's a vampire. a killing machine. a monster. and she can never be with her father of her family. alone for all eternity. " i'm leaving I-I cant stay here" as katrine heads to the door she turns back to esther and says "why did you turn me?" without looking up esther said "your mother asked me to" and with that katrine was gone in a flash with a burning to desire to kill.

once katrine gets home she finds her mom pacing in the kitchen, when katrine enters her mothers face brightens instantly revealing a huge grin. katrine smiles a wicked smile and sends her mom flying into the wall using her new found witch capabilities. her mom groins and tries to stand but katrine is there kicking her back down. "katrine ugh what are you doing-its me you mother" katrine flashes to her and whispers in her ear " a real mother would not have done this to me" and with that said katrine plunges her fangs into her mothers neck and drains the life out of her until there was no blood left in her mothers lifeless body. katrine drops her mothers body with a thud and pours herself a drink of her mothers wine and raises her glass up above her head, closes her eyes and says "to a life filled with adventure, loneliness, protecting my family at all costs, and lots and lots of death" she says with a sick and evil smile.


	2. Chapter 2

*the year 980*

katrine Rosa watched as her aunt and uncles but more importantly her father teared their village apart and killing everyone in sight. she's hiding in the forest watching her aunt Rebekah crying her eyes out and asking everyone and anyone to help her. a young human boy about her age tries to help her but only ends up lying dead, drained of blood and his throat ripped out. she watches as niklaus, Elijah, and Rebekah stand together so she listens in "and we stand together as a family. always and forever" she hears her aunt say, she also hears her uncle and father mutter the words back. "and I will protect this family, my family, always and forever" katrine mutters to herself, but suddenly she's ripped from her spot overlooking her family, and is flashed through the forest until she is thrown over the cliff and then smashed into the rocky edge of the cliff, then ripped from the edge of the cliff and plunged deep into the freezing sea. she resurfaces only to find that this unknown man is trying to drown her, after a while she goes unconscious. she wakes up to Mikael's wicked smile and he gets straight to the point "hello there katrine" katrine keeps her mouth shut and glares from across the room, I know you have been told about the spell placed on you. I just wanted to explain to you why. quick and easy. if I find niklaus, and I will be searching, I will kill him, very slowly, I will do things crueler than death until he begs me to kill him. understand?" katrine stands and takes a step forward preparing to attack "oh and katrine?" "yes, Mikael" she sneers through clenched teeth "if you kill me, you'll kill him too" and with that he's gone leaving katrine to forever soak in just how lonely she truly is. about three days after the incident with Mikael, katrine compels herself a private boat with just enough humans to last her the trip. being able to simultaneously compel people coms in handy she thinks to herself.

*the year 1113*

it had been another 133 years until katrine saw her relatives again. she knew Mikael would know so she compelled everyone to start packing and then forget she ever existed. she's been doing this for 133 years, packing and leaving her beautiful home, compelling everyone to forget or not tell the originals about her. to mostly everyone except the originals, she was probably one of the most feared and most well-known person in the world. she was famous in the supernatural world and she hated how she had to compel people to forget or not talk about her whenever the originals were around. the other thing she was sick and tired of? not being treated with the respect she has earned because she is in the body of a 13 year old girl. she hates not being treated as the famous originals but as some old vampire who is way to cocky. no matter how many people she aimlessly slaughters and no matter how many villages burn in her wrath she will always be treated like a child. she's broken out of her thoughts by a mans voice behind her "miss. Rosa? the carriage is ready to take you to the village of moscovia" katrine looks back at him and waves him off so he leaves the room and shuts her large oak doors. she flashes to the carriage but not without burning the castle to the ground. if she cant have her palace, nobody else will either. a selfish thing yes but she's the most powerful being in the world. she doesn't care. and its true she really doesn't care about anything really, she compels everything, kills everyone, and uses her magic to make everything. and she turns back into her seat she feels herself pushing the tears off her face willing them to stop. she tries to remind herself who she truly is. a cold-hearted, ruthless and merciless killer. nothing more, nothing less.

*the year 1395*

this is what the 106th time she has had to move since becoming a vampire to avoid her family? She compels her spies to look for either the doppelgänger, Mikael, or keep an eye on her family at all times to make sure they are always safe. she heard not to long ago that her uncle fin was daggered and being dragged around with her father, aunt and uncle. uncle kol and Elijah were always her favorite relatives. Rebekah will always hold a place in her heart as she to knows what its like to be the only girl in a family full of boys. her father, well she loved him more than anything else in the world, if only she figured out how to break that damn curse on her she could finally be in a family and live alone like she has the last 415 years. soon enough her mark on her forearms becomes completely permanent instead of only appearing while she is using magic and its driving her crazy. there's only so many dresses she can wear that have a long sleeves. she realizes every time she kills someone a leaf adds onto the tree. her mark is getting awfully big now. just as she is stepping out into the new land of Scotland and young boy with a thick accent around her age takes a step toward her. "may I ask where your coming from m'lady?" he says with a huge boyish grin. katrine looks at him with judging eyes, he's defiantly not rich nor wise but something about him just seems so normal. "Bulgaria" she simply states to the young boy, "why?" he asks "I mean not to intrude into your life or anything, I was just curios as to why someone of such stature as you are is doing in Bulgaria" he adds quickly noticing her icy glare. but to his surprise katrine starts to laugh, not directly at him but in a friendly way. " I was tending to a bloodline" he looks at her with confusion written all over his face so she decides to change the subject, " i'm Katrine Rosa, and who might you be?" his eyes go wide at her but he quickly closes them and retaliates with his confidence and charm, "Matthew Harvard m'lady" she gives him her hand and he places a soft feathery kiss on her knuckles "its a pleasure to meet you " he says while still holding her hand. "charmed Mr. Harvard" she replies. "may I take you for a walk around the river 'lady?" she looks at him and smiles a true genuine smile, one only a mikaelson could pull off because technically she is one. "I would be honored Matthew" and with that he grabs here hand and drags her into the forest! It seemed as if they had been talking for hours, probably because they had and they were making their way back toward her palace that was designed just for her, Matthew finally picked up enough courage to ask her about herself, "so, why are you here alone?" he asked she takes a second to face him and replies "my mother passed years ago, my father has very important business in other parts of the world" she lies, and she hates the fact she has to lie to him and she doesn't know why. "i'm sorry for your loss" she looks straight ahead and mutters to herself "i'm not" thankfully he doesn't pick up on it. " so what brings you to Scotland?" "I have been traveling around Europe and this is my last stop for a while". he looks into her eyes and says "well i'm glad this is your last stop, hopefully you will stay a while". she thinks to herself what it be like if she was human, if she would get to grow old with this boy. " I hope so to Mr. Harvard" they continue walking until they reach the gates at the end of her new property that compelled for herself. I suppose i should get going then, I have a long walk ahead of me" katrine turns around and looks at the exhausted boys face, and she does something she has never done before; shown compassion towards a human. "you may stay if you please, i have plenty of guest rooms, food and clothes" he looks into her eyes again "no I couldn't inconvenience you with my stay, thank you though for the offer m'lady" he replies, he notices a hint of sadness and hurt com across her face but he wasn't sure because it didn't last long. he starts to walk back down the road when she grabs his hand, "you would not be inconveniencing me with your presence, but more gifting me with it, I have a big house and its only me, it gets lonely. I can assure you I will make it worth your while" she then grins her sheepish grin and walks away still holding his hand in hers until he is forced to follow. they walk the rest of the way in silence. she orders one of the maids to attend to Matthew and then take him down to the dining hall where she will be waiting for him to begin dinner. she flashes up to her room and takes out her most precious of gowns. a blood red colour with gold and silver accents that hug her curves perfectly and accentuates her curly blonde hair. While she is getting ready she realizes he is now probably waiting for her so she flashes to the dining hall where a very long and skillfully crafted table sat in the middle. he was seated on the first left chair beside her own at the end of the table. his eyes go wide as her dress before could never have compared to this. "you look quite handsome Mr. Harvard" katrine compliments as he is in a black and while suit with red and blue accents a nice combination on him. "you-you look amazing. no beautiful katrine" he says as she sits down on her chair. " thank you Mr. Harvard, I do hope the maids were on their best behavior?" he then remembered what the maid has said and look down upon katrines forearms, and there were trees yes but that's not was scared him. its the amount of leaves there were. He was scared more than he ever has in his life but replied "ye-yes they w-were"

*flashback to Matthew's guest room*

As the maid shuts the door she looks at him with a worried expression, "what's wrong, are you okay?" he asks she turns around and cups his face, "run away my dear, run whenever you can. get away from this monster" she whispers to him. "what? she is just a 13 year old girl. she seems perfectly nice" he defends. the maid notices he doesn't believe her and so she leans in close and says "look at her marks on her arms, each leaf represents someone she has killed. a death by the her own hands. she is a ruthless monster. she will kill you boy like she did my brother" she then shows him her neck " these scars are from when she feds on me, blood my boy she drinks blood. now run hurry as fast as you can. run." and with that she sends in another maid to help him get ready.

*back at the dining hall*

"are you alright Matthew?, you see a little dizzy? can I get you something?" she looks over at him with a worried expression, "o-oh no its um quite fine, I think I um just need some uh air, you know fr-from outside" she looks skeptically at him, she knows when someone is lying, you can't live centuries without learning to read people, and he was defiantly lying to her, "sure, should I send a guard out with you?" she can hear his heart beating faster than a humming bird, "no! I um mean no its okay I uh will me um fine" he quickly sits up and a maid assists him to the door. Matthew sprints as fast as he can through the forest, he feels tears trickle down his face but he keeps running. but soon he can swear he sees katrine running along side him but then disappearing only to reappear seconds later. he trips and falls to the ground. he's out a breath and tears freely fall from his eyes. katrine who has been playing tricks on her friend took this as a great time to appear. " Matthew?" he looks up horrified and screams "W-WHAT ARE-ARE Y-YOU DO-DOING HERE?" he screams "h-how are y-you not o-out of b-b-breath?" katrine circles him like a predator circles their pray and replies "so many questions, so little of time" he looks at into her eyes as she leans down in front of him, but this time they are not friendly and warm, but as cold as the winter itself maybe even colder, she takes the opportunity to transform or face into a vampire. his face is a white as a ghost, he tries to scream but she is so close he is afraid that if he does she will kill him. "such betrayal you are" she sneers "and here I was thinking we good friends" he made up his mind and he made a run for it but before he could even take a step she was there in front of him. "I don't take lightly to betrayal" and she plunges her fangs into his neck and basked in the feeling of the blood going down her throat. when his heart rate slows completely she drops his body with a thud but no before ripping his arm and head apart from his body. "I'm done with compassion" she says will using her magic to enlighten his body in flames.


End file.
